Christmas With The Family
by SilverSwirls
Summary: With Christmas approaching both Emily and Kirron make plans to meet each other's families for the Holiday.


**Well, here's one of the Christmas fics I had planned. I'm not sure when I'll have time to finish the next one, hopefully not too long. it seems I'm back with yet another OC centered fic, as these two are my one of my OPT's at the moment. Emily is my own OC, as is Lily and their father. And as always Kirron and his family belong to the lovely Charmpanda.**

It's snowing out again. The wonderful gleam of small snowflakes cascading from the sky to pile over the old snow from the previous day. Emily adored the gentle snowfall. The said girl was just pulling into the driveway of her home. To be honest she'd driven just a bit slower down her street while heading home from her Christmas shopping just to enjoy the quaint scene of her neighborhood.

The young woman had been out all afternoon completely her Christmas shopping, as the holiday was one two weeks away. She got out of the car, grabbing the handful of bags from the passenger seat before heading inside. Before she could even make it to the stairs of the poarch she felt her boot slip backward in the icy sidewalk. She groaned, her leg twisting as she attempted to catch herself, but ended up slamming her knee into the cement. She huffed, a new damper on her mood as she opened the front door with a pout. She dropped her bags at the door, kicking off her damp boots and sliding the next to the other shoes neatly sitting to the side. Emily steeped into the living room a moment later, spotting the male she'd been looking for since she'd gotten home.

Kirron felt Emily's phone land on the sofa next to him before Emily's weight landed next to him. Kirrons lavender eyes flickered from the television and to her. Her hair was still a bit frazzled from the wind outside and her checks still a slight red color form the cold. She leaned back, hugging the knee she'd hit on the way inside. "Was shopping that tiring?" He questioned with a small smile, "you look exhausted."

"The cold weather is tiring." She responded. "I bought all the gifts...plus a few things for myself."

"Speaking of Christmas, my parents invited you over for the day." Kirron could feel Emily's stoney gaze land on him, "Whats wrong?"

"We already made plans to go to my dad's place Christmas day. Remember?"

"Right." Kirron sighed, "then I'll tell my mother we'll spend Christmas Eve with them. Is that good for you?" Emily sighed, nodding her head. Kirron scooted closer to her, noticing the slightly worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous about meeting your father." She explained. Emily hadn't met the man she knew as Alister Hope yet, nor had she officially met Kirrons mother Astrid either. Just seeing pictures of the couple made her slightly nervous, they were so intimidating in her eyes. Though, the thought of finally meeting Astrid in person didn't scare her as much. From the few conversations she'd had with her over the phone made Emily feel like she'd already been accepted in her book. Alister on the other had was different. She'd never had a conversation with the man, and from the photo's she'd seen of him made him seem like such a stern and intimidating man.

"They'll love you." Kirron reassured, "My mom already loves you."

Emily hummed a soft "I know" and stood up with a small stretch. Well, at least you're not as worried as I am." She spoke gratefully. "I'm gonna go wrap the gifts." She stated, turning to leave Kirron in the living room.

"I'll help" He offered, a clear tone of mischief in his tone as he followed.

"Pfft, you wish." Emily turned, hands on her hips with a stern look in her eye. "You just want to see what I bought you for Christmas." Kirron playfully scoffed, knowing that Emily wouldn't of been fooled by the innocent act he'd planned to play. Instead he decided to hand back and let the oldest Evans sister collect her things to go upstairs and begin wrapping, only to eventually come around latter with that ever so curious mind of his wanted to know what she'd chosen as his gift.

* * *

Emily had been right that Kirron wasn't nervous about taking her home to officially spend a christmas with his family. And to some degree she was right about him not being nervous to meet her father, at least, she was at the time.

With the day ending and the sun already long set Kirron had already gotten ready to go to sleep for the night. He was sitting up in bed with his eyes glued to the screen of his phone as he texted his brother to rearrange a few things for the upcoming Christmas get together. Emily had finally left the room she'd locked herself in to keep Kirron's curious eyes away and had run downstairs to put them away under the tree. The blonde plopped down on the bed next to him with a tired sigh. She was still in her day cloths and she had no intention of changing out of them, just as she had no intention of getting up again. She was ready to sleep through the night, but in the back of her mind a small pang of worry sat. Kirron was also starting get nervous himself. He wondered what Emily had already told her father about him. Hopefully they were all good, but he knew that a few details of past arguments likely had slipped to him. Though these worries were easily put the rest by the both of them as they settled under the covers for the night.

Three AM stuck fast as Kirron found himself still awake, Emily was seemingly asleep in his arm, but he could tell she was just as awake as he was. Kirron was awake with new thoughts of worry, while Emily had pushed hers aside and remained awake because he was. "Just go to sleep and you'll forget all about it."

"It's not that easy." Kirron stated. He couldn't believe he was losing sleep over making a good impression. "I mean, I know I'm great and all." He mentioned, "but I don't really even know a lot about the man, you never talk about him."

Emily hummed, "There's not much to say. Ever since my sister and I moved out he's just been doing his own thing. He likes gardening though, and I don't for sure if he has a stamp collection, but I feel like he should have one." Emily brushed some of her hair off her face and yawned, "let's stop talking about this though. I think we're both just worrying for nothing at this point."

"You're right." Kirron sighed slightly, his hand reaching to pull Emmily over into a cuddly hug. He could feel Emily grin against his neck as she delivered some lame pun she'd thought of, following it up with a few more puns and pick up lines. Kirron laughed a bit, "say one more pun and I'm kicking you off the bed." He warned playfully, now fully awake as Emily went on with her attempts to keep their minds off the subject of the Holidays.

Emily's giggle were interrupted by a surprised squeak as she felt herself falling off the bed. Kirron laughed, now sitting up to look down at the surprised blonde. He had indeed shoved her off himself, though he'd only nudged her gently and relied on her own clumsiness to send her to the soft carpeted floor. She whined his name, shocked that he'd meant his playful threat. Kirron grinned, now lying across the bed to take both his side and hers. "I'm banishing you from the bed on account of too many terribly lame puns made in under a minute."

"You can't banish me! It's my bed too!" She huffed, standing up with a small pout.

"Really?" Kirron questioned, he'd already wrapped himself up in the covers, ready to sleep without her. "Because I think I just have." Emily scoffed, jumping back on the bed with intent to get back at the white haired male.

* * *

A few days had passed since the couple had finalized their Christmas plans. It was now early morning on Christmas Eve and the pair were getting ready for the car ride to Kirrons parents. Kirron was currently slipping his boots on as he waited for Emily to finish getting ready.

Eventually Emily descended down the stairs and joined him, two gift bags in hand. The blondes hair had been curled, her bangs pinned to the side with a hair clip, and the makeup on the girl through Kirron off a bit, as she never made it a habit to wear makeup anywhere. Emily finished adjusting the sleeve to her white button up top and smoothed the back material of her skirt down. "You're going to freeze." Kirron stated, taking notice of the skirt and black tights.

"It's worth it. I look adorable in this outfit." Emily turned on the heel of her boot. "Let's go!" Kirron lead the girl out, grabbing the keys on the way, only to have EMily speak up. "Give me the keys. I'll drive."

"No I am."

Emily narrowed her azure eyes as she pulled open the passenger seats door. "There's going to be traffic and I know how much road rage you get." She spoke sternly.

"Please Emily, I got this."

He in fact did not have it. By the time they'd been sitting in traffic for five minutes or so Kirron's mood had gone downhill and he grumpily glared as the cars barly inching forward in front of them. Emily was about ready to force the albino male to swap positions with her, but he wouldn't budge. So, Emily resorted to pulling a book and a pair of headphones out, hoping that they'd get the Kirrons family home sooner rather than later.

They pulled through the gates of Kirron's family manor around midday as a new sprinkle of snow fell from the sky. Emily awed at the sight of the large home, despite knowing that he and his family was well off she still hadn't expected this. Kirron opened her door, taking her arm and waking her to the double doors to head inside. Emily felt a new rush of nerves spread through her chest and stomach as she was beginning to feel anxious again. Seeing such a place was intimidating to her, having grown up in the average middle class she'd never been inside such a luxurious looking mansion. The doors opened from the inside, revealing an older woman, clearly a worker of the manor, standing with a smile to greet them.

Emily steeped in, still hanging on to Kirrons arm as she looked around the place. Her boots clicked agians the polished floor as she looked around to the staircase across the room. Her eyes lit up as she eyed all the decorations around the already grand looking place. "Your mother is very excited to see. She's in the living area now." The worker explained.

"Where's Valerian? My father?"

"You're brother is in the living area with Astrid, and Alister is in his study for the time being. I'm sure he'll be down soon to meet miss Emily." Emily gave her a smile as she followed Kirron to where his younger brother and mother would be waiting.

Valerian had been lounging on the love seat when Emily and Kirron entered the room. The raven haired male was finishing off a cookie from the plater set on the table before him. Emily smiled, waving as she was already familiar with the younger brother. The large tree standing to the side of the room captured her attention. The tree was a snow white color with silvers, golds, and purples decorating it neatly and perfectly. Next her eyes drifted to the to the woman who'd turned to look at them the moment she heard them enter. She was holding a plain white bag in her hand and a warm smile graced her features. "Kirron!" His mother, Astrid, pulled her oldest son into a tight embrace. Next came Emily's turn to be pulled in by the woman.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mrs Hope."

"No need to be so formal, just call me Astrid." She pulled Emily by the hand to take a seat on the sofa. "I'm so glad you were able to come spend Christmas Eve with us. It's the perfect way to spend out first meeting together don't you think?"

Emily nodded in agreement. "This is really nice. Your some is beautiful and all these decorations are wonderful."

Astrid accepted the compliment, now directing Emily's attention to the coffee table before them. "Here, we have some Christmas cookies if you'd like." Astrid had grabbed one of the decorated sugar cookies for herself, offering Emily a star shaped one. Kirron leaned against the sofa, still standing as he watched the two women diving into conversation about baking. Astrid kept up in offering Emily the cookies, hot chocolate, anything she could want while waiting while dinner was being prepared. Kirron knew his mother was trying to not come off as intimidating toward Emily, as she often did when meeting others. Despite looking rather intimidating upon first glance, Astrid certainly didn't act that way.

Kirron walked away from the chatting females to sit next to his brother, who was still spread out on the love seat lounging while watching the television. Kirron pushed Valerians legs aside, forcing him to sit up properly. The raven haired Hope brother grinned, leaning forward toward Kirron. "So…" He begun, letting his words linger. Kirron's lavender eyes glanced over to his brother curiosity.

"What?" He questioned.

"So, what'd you get me for Christmas?" Valerian pushed for an answer.

Kirron scoffed playfully. "I'm not telling you. Kirron directed attention towards the three gift bags that he'd placed under the three earlier. "You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"Fine, fine." Valerian sighed, turning to brush Kirron off. Kirron grinned shoving his brother playfully. Not long after the brothers were en-locked in playful wrestling. Valerian laughed form the loose headlock Kirron had pulled him into. "Did you see what's on the table?"

"Yeah, mom went all out with the baked goods this year."

"Those aren't the only things" Valerian snickered, pointing to the stack of photo albums sitting on the end table next to Astrid. "She spent all day yesterday digging those out just to show Emily."

Kirron's smiled faded. "Don't tell me those are the ones I think they are."

"Mhm. embarrassing photos of baby Kirron are all over those things." Kirron groaned, hoping that his mother would forget about those things.

"Kirron?" Astrid spoke, "why don't you show Emily around while we wait for dinner to be done. It shouldn't take much longer, and your father will be down once it's done."

"Sure." Kirron left Valerians side and joined a now standing Emily.

"I'll be in the Kitchen with the cooks if you need me."

Kirron lead Emily upstairs, insisting that there wasn't too much downstairs for him to show her. They walked down the long hallway, their boots clicking against the dark oak of the wooden floor. Emily took in the sight of every flower filled vase or ornate looking lamp they passed. She enjoyed the sight of paintings hung on the walls and she slowed down every time they walked past a large window to look out on the snow covered outside. "That's just Valerians room" Kirron pointed out, "that's the library, and-" Kirron looked over to Emily, who was standing before on of the tables in the hall that held a vase of flowers and a few framed photos. Emily smiled, looking down at the photo of a younger Kirron and Valerian sitting with Astrid.

"Have you always been so close to them?" She looked over her shoulder to Kirron.

Kirron hummed in response. "Yeah, I butt heads with my father often, but we've all always been close."

"That's good." Kirron tipped his head at the side slight mood change and moved to hug the blonde. He already knew that her childhood had been different than his own, maybe even difficult in some aspects.

"You okay?" Emily nodded.

"I'm worried about taking you home tomorrow." She admitted. "I know I said my father will like you, but I'm just worried that he won't."

Kirron nodded in understanding, pulling away from her. "Nah, he'll love me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Kirron gave a grin. "I'm me, who doesn't just adore my presence?" Emily rolled her eyes at his now playful cockiness.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Everyone on this planet just adores Kirron hope." Emily giggled, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"You're correct there Emily. Come on, dinner should be ready by now."

"I'll meet you down there in a minute. Where's the bathroom?" She questioned, looking around to find that all the closed doors looked to exact same in her eyes.

"Down this hall, to the right and it should be the third door the right."

Kirron rushed to get downstairs as he heard Valerian calling for him, and Emily was left to wander towards the directions Kirron had given her. She felt a bit weird being on her own her. In the long hall of Kirron's family home without Kirron to guide her made her worry that she'd somehow get lost. And she knew herself well enough that if anyone were to get lost in her it would be her. Emily rounded the corner and counted down to the third door, and despite Kirron had specified that it was the door to the right, she absentmindedly entered the one to the left. Looking up she found herself to be standing in someone study, in fact, that somebody was sitting just before her at their desk. Alister hope's eyes flickered from the papers on his desk and up to Emily, he was on the phone as well which made Emily's already red face grow darker. She stuttered out an apology and closed the door with a burning red face before Alister could say anything to her.

When Emily entered the kitchen her face was still flushed as she quietly took a set next to Kirron. Kirron raised an eyebrow at her unusual actions. "I made a mistake…" She groaned quietly so that no one else but Kirron could hear. Before he could ask Astride took a seat at the end of the table. "Hm? Is everything alright Emily?"

"I'm fine. Just hungry." Emily laughed it off a bit, looking over the spread of food before her. She felt her stomach grown as the delicious scents of dinner hit her.

"There you are honey." Emily felt someone walk past her from behind as Alister moved to met his wife. "You can finally meet Emily." Emily smiled kindly as she felt Alisters hand on her shoulder as he introduced himself and shook her hand before taking his seat at the end of the table opposite of Astrid.

Dinner went on with a small air of awkwardness for Emily. The family around her spoke casually to each other as she silently ate her dinner. At some point Kirron took her free hand and held it under the table and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So Emily, you've been awfully quiet." Alister spoke, "Tell me, what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my father was a teacher, but he quit that some time ago and runs our local flower shop near our home." She explained.

"And your mother, does she work?" Kirron almost dropped his fork at his father next questioned. He looked over with a small glare, wondering if he'd told Alister about her mother or not.

"She was the Sunday School teacher at a church." Emily answered calmly. "She passed away a few years ago though."

"My apologies Emily, I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay Mr Hope, really."

After the awkwardness faded away the five of them went on to speak about other things as dinner went on. Astrid and Alister both got to know Emily better as she answered whatever they asked her and joked around. Kirron was relieved that tears hadn't been shed after the mention of Emily's mother, and so was Alister who hadn't even realized the gravity of his question. He was glad that Emily seemed to be okay with it. Honestly he wouldn't of known what to do if he'd made his sons girlfriend cry after meeting her for the first time.

Soon the night drew to an end as Kirron and Emily had to leave to make the trip back to their own home before it got to late. Gifts had already been exchanged, desserts eaten and embarrassing photos had been shown. Now the pair were in the middle of their goodbyes. Alister had already bid his son goodbye and was now with Emily as she collected her coat. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Emily, I'm glad Kirron brought you around this year."

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you guys as well. It was a bit overdue."

"To be honest, I don't know what made you settle with that crazy boy." Alister laughed lightly as he mentioned Kirron.

"Well, I don't know what made him pick me either." Emily laughed. Kirron joined Emily as they walked outside, Astrid shouting one more goodbye as they shivered and rushed to the car.

It was dark out now, and now snow was falling. Emily was leaning sleepily in the passenger seat as Kirron drove. Emily had put on the faint sound of Christmas music as the made their way home. Kirron glanced over to her sleepy form, absolutely ecstatic that things had gone so well. "I can't believe you mom made me take so many left overs." Emily almost whined, "I think I gained ten five pounds just from the desert alone!" Emily tuned to look at Kirron as he drove with a pair of tired azure eyes. "Thank you for taking me. I had a great time. Now I can only hope that tomorrow will go just as well."

* * *

Kirron kicked the snow from his boots as he entered Emily's father's home. It was early morning and he had abandoned his usual expensive looking attire per Emily's request. The male was dressed in a red open flannel and a black shirt with the print of a wolf with a pair of dark jeans and scarf. Emily was also dressed more casual. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and she wore a pair of blue jeans and a cat themed Christmas sweater. Kirron steeped into the house. Emily had already kicked her boots off and to the side and was rushing towards the kitchen. Kirron did the same, entering the living room next. He spotted Emily's younger sister lounging on the sofa clicking through the channels on TV before settling on some cheesy Christmas flick. Emily was out of sight, having gone to the kitchen to greet her father.

"Morning Lily." He greeted as he stepped behind the sofa. Lily hummed with a sleepy tone. Judging by the fact that she was still in her pajamas Lily had probably just woken up. Kirron looked around the room, blankets were strew over the two sofas and the coffee table seemed to be cluttered with book, magazines and other little things. The curtains were pulled open to let the warm sun in and light up the room and reflect of the red and gold ornaments on their pine green Christmas tree. Pictures seemed to be everywhere. Photos of the sisters from throughout the year were placed throughout the room.

Kirron decided that the awkward silence that Lily was oh so great at keeping up was over, Kirron moved across the room to enter the kitchen. He found Emily and the man he'd yet to be introduced to speaking. The unfamiliar words of French reached his ears as Emily spoke quickly to his daughter. Kirron had almost forgotten that Emily had been born and living in France for a portion of her childhood. Emily retorted back to her father, speaking slower than him as thought of the right words, she hadn't spoken the language in so long since her last visit here. Kirron heard a sigh escape her father as she shooed Emily away at the sound of the smoke detector going off. Emily swiftly turned and took Kirrons arm to drag him out of the room with her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing serious. He just gets stressed when cooking for the Holidays."

"Why don't you show Kirron around while I help dad with the food?" Lily suggested as they entered the living room.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to look around." Kirron smiled, he was rather curious to see around her childhood home.

"Let him see her first though." Kirron felt Emily stiffen just for a second at Lily's words.

"Right, of course." The sandy blonde tugged him along to the hallway leading to the upstairs. They stopped in front of a photograph of a woman. "This is my mother." She explained. "I've never really showed you any photos of her before."

Kirron studied the photo, clearly spotting the similarities between her mother and Lily. Lavender gray hair was tied up in a bun with choppy bangs covering her forehead. And her eyes were light brown color. Emily didn't look anything like her. "You were right. You really don't look much like her."

Emily hummed. "Lily got her looks, and I got dads."

"You think she would've liked me?"

"She would have hated you to be honest." Emily laughed a bit. "She hated all the guys I brought home in the past, you wouldn't of been any different. She had standards that were pretty much impossible for anyone to meet to be honest. Kirron looked over to Emily. She hardly spoke of her mother, and he assumed it was because they had never been very close with her. "Anyways, let me give you the tour of our humble abode."

There wasn't much to the downstairs besides the living room, kitchen, bathroom and guest room. Upstairs was her father's room along with the girls rooms, though Emily hadn't been in here isn't so long since she'd moved out. Kirron was interested to see his girlfriends room, since it was still set up the way she'd left it as an early teen. Emily very reluctantly let Kirron in as memories from her high school career flooded back as she somewhat embarrassing showed him around.

Yup. this had been pretty much Kirron had expected. A mountain of stuffed animals on her bed, posters and pictures plastered the wall, two bookcases filled to the brim. "I told him it was okay to just pack all this up."

"Oh, is this younger Emily's diary?" Kirron questioned as he lifted the bound book up from the desk. Emily groaned as Kirron held it form reach and opened to a random page. His eyes scanned the page. "Today I cheated on my math test and currently feel bad about it?" Kirron laughed a bit. "Wow, Emily Evans you were such the little rebel!"

Emily laughed. "Please that was nothing. I was terrible, just ask Lily."

A few minutes later the couple came back downstairs as Lily called them for dinner. Kirron walked into the dinning room to be met with the smell of dinner. Lily was already sitting a the table, and Emily's father was waiting for them by the doorway. Kirron walked up to him, extending his hand toward him. "It's nice to officially meet you Mr Evans." He greeted politely.

"James. You can call me James." The man spoke, taking Kirrons hand. The man had the same sandy blonde hair as Emily, with a matching pair of deep azure eyes. He looked younger, probably because he'd had Emily at a young age. James smiled warmly. "Sorry about earlier. I was having a bit of trouble with the ham."

"Let's get dinner served, so we can talk more." Emily suggested, letting her father take a seat at the end of the table as she and Kirron sat across from Lily. as dinner got going the four of them ate. Lily bombarded Kirron questions she already knew the answer too, but only wanted to annoy him and make him divulge the information to their father.

"I hope he treats you well Emily."

"Dad!" Emily huffed as the man spoke.

"I have a right to worry Emily."

"Especially since you've dated some real jerks in the past." Lily added in.

"Lilian" their father warned for bringing the subject up.

"Well, it's true." Lily defended. "Anyways, I like Kirron. He really is the best compared to her past relationships."

"Kirron his amazing, I assure you." Emily looked to him with a warm smile. "He probably spoils me a bit too much to be honest." Kirron chuckled, leaning to giving her a small kiss on top the head.

They went on with dinner with many different conversations. Kirron heard many stories from her father from whens he was growing up, honestly it made him grin as he heard about an adventurous little Emily. And when dinner ended they moved to the living room where James clearly had something in mind. "Emily why don't you go get the gift Kirron left in the car real quick, I'd like to show him something with you out of the room." Emily narrowed her eyes, leaving to get it, but she knew something was up. Emily dashed to the car as in the dark since the sun had set a bit ago. She hadn't even realized what Kirron had gotten her father. "Seriously?" She laughed as she spotted the house plant sitting on the floor behind the driver's seat. "Well, at least he remember that he likes plants."

When Emily came back into the living room she almost dropped the plant as she spotted Kirron, Lily, and her father watching something on the TV. She couldn't believe it, he father had actually brought out the old home movies! Emily handed her father the plant and sat down beside Kirron with a small blush. "Look at baby Emily opening her birthday presents." Kirron cooed with a small laugh. They were even now. Astrid had shown Emily his embarrassing photos and now he got to watch home movies.

The night seemed to of ended sooner than Kirron had thought as he was now standing on the poarch with James as Emily was putting the gifts they'd gotten into the back seat of the car. Kirron leaned against the raining around the poarch, the overhang protecting him from the falling snow along with James. "Well, it was good to finally meet the guy whole stole my little girls heart." Kirron felt a small hue of red hit his checks.

"I'm glad I got to meet you as well." Kirron smiled. "It was a pleasure." James nodded in agreement, patting Kirron's back.

"I'll see you around Kirron." James watched as Emily waved Kirron over to leave since she'd already bid her farewells to Lily and her father. "Take care of my girl Kirron!"

* * *

Later on that night went Emily and Kirron returned home they readied to go to bed for the night. Emily seemed exhausted as she stepped into the bedroom, dressed in her pajamas after an hot shower. Kirron was already in bed as she sat down next to him with a yawn. "Thanks for coming today. I think things went pretty well." Kirron hummed in agreement, moving to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to lay down next to him. "Lily said dad liked the plant you got him."

"Good, I wasn't sure what to get him."

"These last two days have been perfect." She murmured, snuggling up to him. Kirron nodded, holding onto her as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
